


I'm Fine

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Mr. Granger learns something new about his daughter during Christmas holiday.HBP Missing Moment





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Richard Granger peered at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

            

“Is everything all right, Darling?” he asked.

 

She met his eyes in the mirror. “I’m fine.”

 

He glanced over at his wife Jane, who smiled sadly but said nothing.

 

“You haven’t said anything about school. Normally you talk about nothing but when school lets out on holiday. How are Harry and Ron? You haven’t said two words about either of them.”

 

Hermione turned her face toward the window. “Harry’s fine.”

 

He opened his mouth to speak but his wife placed her hand on his arm and shook her head slightly. Puzzled, he drove on in silence.

 

When they arrived home, Hermione made for her room immediately, not even noticing the Christmas tree that he and her mother had left bare so they could decorate it as a family. 

 

“What’s wrong with Hermione?” Richard asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

 

“Isn’t it obvious,” Jane said in the maddeningly patient tone she used when she understood something he didn’t. “Hermione is in love.”

 

“What?” he choked out. “With whom?”

 

She sighed. “Ron, obviously.”

 

“B-but he’s her friend,” he stammered. “And she didn’t want to talk about him.”

 

“Yes, I know. Something must have happened,” she replied. “I do hope she talks about it and doesn’t sit around moping all Christmas.”

 

Richard frowned and made toward his study.

 

“Is everything all right, dear?” Jane asked.

 

He shrugged. “I’m fine.”

 

 

But, actually, it seemed every time Hermione came home from school he learned something else he didn’t want to know.


End file.
